As mortes de Dezembro
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: As mortes de Dezembro não saíam do Jornal. L se empenhava em resolver aquele caso, enquanto Matsuda lutava contra as lembranças suscitadas na figura de Mikami. NearxGevani/ MatsudaxMikami
1. Dezembro

**Título: As mortes de Dezembro  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: As mortes de Dezembro não saíam do Jornal. Near, internacionalmente conhecido como L, se empenhava em resolver o caso que fazia a todos questionarem a morte de Yagami Raito.  
****Nota: Mais Cookies do desafio do LiveJournal! Agora organizados numa estorinha bizarra e interessante de serial Killers. Uma seqüência de acontecimentos do ponto de vista do Near.**

**xxx**

**15. DEZEMBRO**

As mortes de Dezembro não saíam dos jornais. Alvoroçados pela mídia irresponsável os boatos se espalhavam e a antiga discussão retornava para as ruas.

"Kira não permitiria que uma coisa dessas acontecesse."

"Com Kira no poder as coisas eram melhores".

Comentários como estes se tornavam comuns aos ouvidos de todos, e bonecos de neve eram evitados nas ruas japonesas.

"Kira não deixaria um assassino impune".

Comentários impensados. Populares. Desinformados.

Kira, assim como Near, seria completamente imponente ante um assassino sem nome, que planta suas vítimas em esculturas de neve.

xxx

O detetive japonês caminhou a passos largos na cena do crime, expulsando com um sinal o policial que barrou o seu caminho. Atravessando a faixa amarela e preta, Gevanni encarou o perímetro com total atenção e se aproximou do chefe de polícia local.

"A cena do crime está liberada?"

O policial concordou pouco entusiasticamente. O terceiro corpo fora encontrada apenas 4 dias antes do natal, num estado semelhante aos anteriores. Conservado pelo gelo, o cadáver das belas garotas eram envolvidos pela escultura de um anjo. Nuas, as vítimas tinham os olhos fechados numa expressão serena e as mãos costuradas na frente do peito.

Rezando.

Gevanni não gastou olhares. Dispensando o policial e tendo certeza de sua afirmação, o detetive pegou o celular e discou o primeiro número na agenda profissional.

"Tudo pronto, L".

Em menos de cinco minutos um carro foi parado pela barreira policial. Apenas com a polícia cercando o perímetro, secretado pela mídia, L poderia investigar aquele caso com liberdade.

O garoto albino desceu do carro. Ele vestia um casaco de lã inteiramente branco e suas bochechas coravam com o frio. O cabelo sem cor se confundia com o tapete de neve sobre o chão do parque. Seu olhar, entretanto era resoluto ao avistar o subordinado.

"Obrigado, Gevanni".

Near não perdeu tempo. O detetive encarou a mais nova vítima de uma distância gentil, respeitosa. Analisando a estátua brevemente, atento aos detalhes manuais de sua modelagem, logo o albino se focou no único fato que o levava até a cena do crime, arriscando sua vida tão preciosa.

"A imprensa já viu isso?"

"Não." – Respondeu Gevanni – "Foi igual das outras duas vezes. Conseguimos interceptar a prova antes de chegar aos olhos dos jornalistas."

Near concordou com um menear de cabeça. A vítima rezava, eternamente, e o detetive observava a imaculada oferenda. As mortes de Dezembro chegavam aos jornais, suscitando a lembrança da criminalidade na mente das pessoas. As mortes de Dezembro... Apenas L leu a mensagem deixada aos pés da terceira vítima.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises,  
nothing shall forestall my return.  
If this world seeks my destruction...  
... It goes with Me"  
**-KIRA**

x

Um brinde a Kira.

xxx

**Nota: Eu realmente tinha em mente a música do Theatre of Tragedy 'Baccante' como a mensagem deixada pelo assassino, mas a letra é tão absolutamente disconexa... Então vou colocar citações do poema 'Loveless' que o personagem Gênesis(Gackt ù.u) recita no Final Fantasy VII – Crisis Core.**


	2. Despedida

Título: As mortes de Dezembro

**Título: As mortes de Dezembro  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: As mortes de Dezembro não saíam do Jornal. L se empenhava em resolver aquele caso, enquanto Matsuda lutava contra as lembranças suscitadas na figura de Mikami. (NearxGevani/ MatsudaxMikami)**

**24. Despedida**

Matsuda estava acordado, ouvindo a tv disconexa da madrugada sem olhar para a tela. O rapaz encarava o teto, amargando a insônia novamente. Ele apenas ouvia as notícias e estas eram suficientes para roubar o seu sono. Assassinatos. Crimes. Discussões. Matsuda, talvez mais do que todo o grupo de investigação, era o que mais detestava escutar aqueles comentários de auditório, falando contra e a favor de Kira como se o conhecessem.

Como se o tivessem conhecido.

Ultimamente, porém, estes programas haviam se tornado um vício. Matsuda tinha uma tala em seu braço direito, o ferimento recém operado depois de uma falha policial. Ninguém lhe culpou. Não lhe repreenderam. Apenas o liberaram para alguns dias de férias forçada enquanto o osso se curava e as noites tardavam a passar.

Durante o dia ele tinha certeza de sua escolha, mas nas madrugadas ela titubeava entre a falta de sono e a angústia. Matsuda não conseguia deixar de se perguntar...

"Talvez as coisas fossem melhores como estavam..." – Murmurava para os assassinos na TV.

O moreno sempre odiou Kira, apenas não estava certo quanto ao que sentia por Raito.

xxxx

Matsuda estranhou o telefonema. L foi seco como sempre, mas a convocação agradou ao rapaz. Otimista com a perspectiva de voltar a trabalhar, Matsuda abriu um sorriso verdadeiro, fazendo Near pensar que aquele rapaz nunca mudaria.

Ele estava errado. Ao ser informado da sua missão, inteirado dos detalhes daquelas mortes bizarras, o sorriso de Matsuda foi de uma natureza oposta.

"Entendo..."- Respondeu ao celular. - "Será que algum dia isso vai ter fim?"

L não respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Os corredores da prisão eram abafados, insensíveis. Matsuda caminhou com insegurança enquanto os prisioneiros o encaravam, querendo matá-lo com o olhar apenas porque mãos e dentes não o alcançavam. O detetive havia ajudado a botar vários deles por trás das grades, mas um dos bandidos o agradeceu.

"Obrigado por pegar o Kira, Detetive... A gente agradece."

O moreno fuzilou o prisioneiro com os olhos e este recebeu tanto aplausos quanto xingamentos por parte dos presos. Kira há um ano morrera oficialmente e ainda assim dividia a opinião pública.

"Ele está aqui, Senhor."

Matsuda agradeceu o policial e se sentou, esperando trazerem o prisioneiro. O rapaz retirou o envelope que trazia com as fotos das vítimas, e tentou buscar em sua mente a imagem que tinha de Mikami.

Isso não foi necessário, pois as feições do prisioneiro estavam irreconhecíveis. Mikami sempre fora um japonês bonito, robusto e com hábitos perfeitos. O rapaz se exercitava, comia adequadamente e usava roupas passadas em tinturarias. Aqueles prisioneiro, por outro lado, era um homem cabisbaixo e insone. A primeira impressão que teve ao vê-lo foi um calafrio horrível em sua espinha e a certeza de estar olhando a imagem perfeita de como ele se sentia nas madrugadas.

As olheiras em seus olhos. As roupas descuidadas e o silêncio. Parecia que nada naquele mundo arrancaria palavras daqueles lábios. Parecia que ele nunca seria notado por aquele olhar perdido.

"Vocês podem sair."

Os guardas obdeceram. Mikami tinha as mãos algemadas a frente do corpo, os pés presos na barra da cadeira. Entre eles havia uma mesa, dois copos de água e um pequeno gravador.

"Você se lembra de mim?"

Não houve resposta. Matsuda não esperava uma. Ainda assim o rapaz suspirou, determinado a cumprir sua primeira ordem verdadeira em meses. Ele se afastou do prisioneiro e se aproximou da única câmera, analisando e desligando o equipamento.

Aquela atitude fez Mikami levantar seu rosto, fez seus olhares se encontrarem. Matsuda tinha a sua frente um homem perturbado, vencido. Tudo nele lhe passava aquela impressão; sua pele muito pálida, as olheiras, os olhos perdidos de um formato tão interessante. O detetive pousou no formato de seus cílios antes de voltar a se sentar.

Seu envelope foi aberto e as mortes de Dezembro cobriram a mesa entre eles. Matsuda apontou e comentou uma por uma, sem poupar o prisioneiro de fotos escatológicas. Mikami acompanhou as cenas, as autópsias e todo o sangue do corpo das vítimas. Sem uma única alteração em suas feições.

A única surpresa foi quando Matsuda lhe mostrou o escrito, a poesia deixava por aquele que assinava ser Kira. Foi como se o detetive pudesse ler a esperança por trás daqueles olhos feridos.

"Nós estamos atrás desse criminoso... mas nenhum de nós pensa que possa ser..." – Matsuda ainda não conseguia dizer o nome dele. – "Este não é Kira. Você sabe disso muito bem... Então quem é? Suas ações estão sendo vigiadas, sabemos que não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas se você escolher nos ajudar nas investigações... quem sabe eu também possa lhe ajudar."

Mikami não respondeu, ele apenas encarou Matsuda duramente. O detetive se constrangia de ter aqueles olhos escuros sobre seu rosto. Olhos endurecidos pelos maus-tratos.

O detetive suspirou, percebendo que não conseguiria absolutamente nada daquele prisioneiro. Enquanto guardava suas fotos toda a cena da morte de Kira voltou à sua mente. Mikami alterado com seu Death Note, a risada demoníaca de rosto de Raito e a vitória engenhosa de Near.

Suas mãos tremeram quando ele guardou as últimas fotos. Matsuda não se absteve de perguntar.

"Seu passado é exemplar."- Murmurou o detetive sem encarar o prisioneiro. – "Viveu toda sua vida como uma boa pessoa. Você realmente acha que Kira estava certo?"

Os olhos de Mikami se arregalaram levemente, uma expressão, afinal. Matsuda manteve o olhar com a ajuda de um sorriso bobo, melancólico. Antes mesmo de perceber que as mãos do prisioneiro tremiam, antes mesmo de interpretar o ódio naquele olhar ferido, as mãos algemadas do japonês se fecharam em seu pescoço.

"Mas o quê...?!"

Matsuda caiu no chão. Mikami apertava seu pescoço com uma força incrível, arrastando a cadeira que estava amarrada ao seu pé. A mesa caiu também, o que fez a porta ser aberta e dois policiais entrarem para separá-los.

"Foi você quem atirou!!"- Mikami repetiu aquele brado, fuzilando Matsuda com olhos lacrimosos. – "Foi você quem atirou!! Não ouse me perguntar isso, seu assassino!"

Um dos guardas chutou a barriga do prisioneiro que se contorceu. O outro ajudou o detetive a se erguer, repetindo que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Mais um carcereiro foi necessário para arrastá-lo de volta a sua cela, com pouca gentileza e ódio em seus olhos que antes eram tão nostálgicos.

"Ele nunca agiu dessa forma..." – A surpresa do policial parecia verdadeira, tentando justificar a forma leve que ele estava amarrado. Matsuda passou as mãos pelas marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço e lembrou de si mesmo, sua própria falta de razão quando descobriu que Raito o estava usando.

"_Foi você quem atirou! Não ouse me perguntar isso, seu assassino!"_

Matsuda engoliu em seco. Ele se orgulhava de ser o assassino de Kira, se orgulhava da medalha e da patente nova. Apenas pensar em Raito fazia seu peito se apertar, ainda mais na visão angustiada daquele que ficou para trás.

"Assassino...?"

Matsuda suspirou. Não era como se ele não repetisse aquelas palavras a si mesmo, todas as noites...


	3. Inverno

Título: As mortes de Dezembro

**Título: As mortes de Dezembro  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: As mortes de Dezembro não saíam do Jornal. L se empenhava em resolver aquele caso, enquanto Matsuda lutava contra as lembranças suscitadas na figura de Mikami. (NearxGevani/ MatsudaxMikami)**

**1. Inverno**

_Maxilar estraçalhado. _

_As mãos costuradas na frente do peito._

_Sem sinais de violência sexual. _

_Todos os pelos no corpo da vítima foram raspados por uma gillete comum._

_Marcas de algemas nos pulsos das vítimas e um quadro coincidente de desidratação._

Near analisava relatórios. A autopsia não foi diferente da última vítima. A perícia não encontrou digitais ou pistas. Sobrava apenas a astúcia de Near para criar um perfil psicológico plausível.

"O que você pensa desse caso, Near?"

Gevanni estava ao seu lado havia quatro horas. O detetive não dizia nada e já se aproximava das 10 da noite. Não havia mais ninguém no escritório e L já havia dispensado seu mais dedicado detetive na noite de natal.

"É um crime ritualístico. Ele escolhe as vítimas à dedo, provavelmente pessoas próximas a ele. Ele as deixava de jejum, provavelmente para serem purificadas antes do sacrifício."

"Você acha que ele enxerga as mortes como sacrifícios?"

Near olhou para o moreno. Foi uma boa pergunta. Gevanni falava pouco, mas fazia bons comentários quando isso acontecia.

"Sim. Como anjos enviados a Kira. Seu sacrifício é completamente consciente."

"Por que você diz isso?"

O albino tornou os olhos para o relatório, com a outra mão o garoto enrolava uma mecha do próprio cabelo. L planejava passar o seu natal contemplando pistas, assim como o L anterior havia feito em todos os anos de sua vida. O albino só não compreendia a presença de Gevanni naquele escritório.

"Pelo perfeccionismo do trabalho. Não apenas na escultura, mas pela maneira que o assassino costura o pulso da vítima com pontos perfeitos."

Gevani concordou com um ar preocupado. Não era um assunto leviano, pouco natalino para ambos. Near abriu uma longa lista com informação sobre as faculdades de arte da cidade, lendo um a um o registro dos ex-alunos.

Havia algo no olhar de Gevanni, no mínimo peculiar. Duas vezes o detetive encarou L como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Como se quisesse dizer que ele não precisava passar o resto da vida amaldiçoando o fato de ter sobrevivido.

Como se quisesse tocá-lo.

Um pensamento ridículo... Near voltou os olhos para aquelas fotos e soube que havia mais nas esculturas. Um anjo de gelo... era isso o que ele era. Uma bela escultura. Gevanni não disse nada e passou o natal silenciosamente ao lado de L. O detetive deveria saber que esculturas de gelo derretem ao receberem qualquer tipo de calor.


	4. Mãos

**Título: As mortes de Dezembro  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: As mortes de Dezembro não saíam do Jornal. L se empenhava em resolver aquele caso, enquanto Matsuda lutava contra as lembranças suscitadas na figura de Mikami. (NearxGevani/ MatsudaxMikami)**

**14. Mãos**

As mãos de Mikami estavam acorrentadas, da mesma forma que as de Raito quando ele passou um mês todo provando a si mesmo que não era Kira.

No dia seguinte, contrariando todas as expectativas, Matsuda voltou a prisão. Era véspera de natal e o detetive estava cabisbaixo. Apesar do inverno, Mikami vestia apenas a roupa de presidiário e o olhar reprimido. Havia uma marca roxa embaixo de seu olhos direito, mas era Matsuda quem parecia realmente arrasado.

Ele não dormiu enquanto tentava entender...

Como alguém poderia amar Kira?

xxxxxxxxx

Não houve palavras naquele primeiro encontro expontâneo. Matsuda ficou observando o ódio no olhar de Mikami e tentou puxar assuntos aleatórios, mas a cadeia não parecia um lugar para leviandade. Talvez o detetive o estivesse provocando para ouvir mais daquelas palavras agressivas. Mais acusações... Todos o bonificavam por ter atirado em Kira, mas até o momento Matsuda era o único que se sentia mal por ter sido responsável pela morte de Yagami Raito.

Na terceira vez que o silêncio se manteve, por horas a fio, talvez, Matsuda verbalizou as palavras que ele nunca tinha tido coragem de dizer.

"Eu amava Yagami Raito." - O detetive sorriu melancolicamente e cruzou seus olhos com as esferas inexpressivas de Mikami. - "Eu passei muitos anos ao seu lado tentando matar Kira... Ao mesmo tempo eu sempre odiei Kira."

O prisioneiro ergueu o seu olhar, encarando aquele homem de cima a baixo.

"Eu não consigo entender... Como eles poderiam ser a mesma pessoa. Eu não consigo... É simplesmente..." - Matsuda engoliu a própria falta de sentido. O policial apertou as mãos muito forte em suas coxas e respirou fundo. - "Eu não consigo entender... Como alguém como você pode ter amado Kira."

Aquilo não era segredo. A confissão de Mikami fora plena depois da morte de Raito. O japonês admitira todos os seus crimes, em todos os mínimos detalhes. Diferente de Matsuda, que se embaraçava com sentimentos e palavras, o outro moreno não hesitava em apontar o amor que sentia por Kira como motivação para seu crime.

"Alguém como eu...?" - A voz de Mikami começou como um sussurro. - "O que você pensa que sabe sobre mim?"

Matsuda riu nervosamente. O horário da visita estava acabando, ainda que como detetive condecorado ele não precisasse seguir estas regras. O rapaz se levantou e apertou o botão para chamar os guardas. Antes de partir ele se voltou novamente para o prisioneiro.

"De alguma forma... nós temos algo em comum."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Passado o natal Matsuda voltou mais vezes.

Seu feriado foi solitário, regado a bebida e à presença não muito animadora de Aizawa. O amigo era uma boa companhia, mas o detetive tinha muitas preocupações em seu sorriso. (Ele ainda o forçava, mas apenas para não constranger a bela família do detetive).

Seu 'feliz natal' foi muito pouco autêntico e seguiu-se de visitas inconstantes à cadeia.

Foi uma surpresa que Mikami tenha lhe respondida quando ele perguntou sobre seu feriado. O prisioneiro deu os ombros e anunciou em alto e bom som que já havia tido piores. Matsuda comentou do clima frio, da última notícia na tv e da expressão emburrada do carceireiro. Quando se acabaram os assuntos supérfluos o rapaz ficou em silêncio. Não era nenhum segredo o que ele estava fazendo ali e o que buscava com aquelas palavras tolas.

Algo familiar, porém invertido. Yagami Raito não era nenhum esquizofrênico. Certamente havia coisas iguais nos dois rapazes que eles conheceram... personalidades integradas. O Raito que Matsuda conheceu, o Kira que Mikami seguiu, não poderiam ser pessoas diferentes.

Mas Matsuda sentia tanto ódio de Kira... Tanto. Ele não conseguia entender.

Cada dia que passava o detetive tentava não pensar mais naquilo, enterrar as dúvidas que a figura de Mikami lhe ressuscitaram. Elas lhe assombravam, mais do que as lembranças da traição de Raito. Como teria sido beijar a boca de Kira? Ele se perguntava... Matsuda nunca teria ousado nada com Raito, nunca teria conseguido. Na única vez que encontrou Raito numa situação incômoda com L o rapaz parecia gentil, segurando o queixo do detetive com amabilidade. Matsuda apenas poderia sonhar com aquela gentileza, mas se perguntava se os beijos de Kira não seriam mais agressivos...

"Você conseguiu pegar aquele assassino?" - Foi na segunda visita que Mikami lhe fez uma pergunta, a primeira delas. Arrancou Matsuda de seus pensamentos.

Naquela tarde o detetive vestia um terno bem arrumado, mas seu cabelo estava bagunçado pelo vento da manhã. Suas olheiras melhoraram inexplicavelmente.

"Ainda não... L não me passou mais detalhes do caso."

Mikami sorriu, como se compreendesse o motivo por trás daquilo. O prisioneiro reclinou as costas para trás, relaxado naquela situação que se tornava cada vez mais comum.

"Eu espero que encontrem... Aquelas atrocidade não deviam ser assinadas por Kira. Ele está manchando seu nome."

"Kira também era um assassino."

A resposta de Mikami foi imediata.

"Você também é." - Matsuda engasgou com a dureza de suas palavras. - "Mas há um abismo entre as intenções desse louco e as de Kira... Qual é o sentido de citar Loveless?"

"Loveless...?"

Mikami umedeceu os lábios.

"A prisão está cheia desses idiotas achando que são Kira. Você tem idéia de como é revoltante ter de passar a sua vida escutando bandidos mancharem a imagem de alguém que voc-"

"O que você disse sobre a citação?"

Matsuda havia se levantado. Ele fitou Mikami com as mãos trêmulas e o prisioneiro lhe encarou novamente.

"A citação no corpo da vítima. Foi tirada da estátua do centro comercial. Um verso de Loveless." - O prisioneiro se calou por um momento. - "Vocês não sabiam dessa informação?"

Matsuda permaneceu surpreso, olhares levemente arregalados. O prisioneiro quase sorriu com a tolice daquela expressão. Quando Matsuda admitiu que não sabiam, e lembrou-se da proximidade de uma escola de arte próxima do centro comercial, o detetive agarrou seu casaco da cadeira e partiu com a promessa de voltar logo.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Você está confortável?"

Mikami concordou com um menear de cabeça, ele se sentia mais confortável do que em anos. De banho tomado, barba feita e uma roupa nova, o prisioneiro ouvia a voz de L saída daquele aparelho. Apenas suas mãos permaneciam algemadas.

"Você se importaria de repetir calmamente as informações, Mikami?"

O japonês suspirou. Ele deixou as palavras se formarem em sua boca, tudo o que sabia sobre a citação, sobre anjos de gelo e sobre as mortes de Dezembro. Não era muita coisa, mas Mikami não escondeu nenhuma informação. Para o rapaz, vivendo pela lembrança de Kira, a pior coisa seria ver algum assassino manchá-la.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Você deve estar com fome..."

Mikami não respondeu. O prisioneiro tinha as mãos algemadas e estava na mesma sala que Yagami Raito havia passado um mês todo. O japonês não sabia disso, mas as lembranças faziam Matsuda engolir em seco. Muito seco.

"Eu lhe trouxe algo para comer. L está investigando, isso pode demorar mais algumas horas."

"Eu não tenho pressa."

Matsuda deixou o prato. Certamente Mikami conseguiria comer sozinho e não havia nenhum assunto para tratar com o prisioneiro. Alguma coisa lhe mantinha alí... tolamente calado. O japonês obserava aquele silêncio com uma curiosidade vaga.

"Por que você foi me visitar mais vezes? Não foi para resolver esse caso."

Matsuda negou.

"Você espera compreender Kira através das minhas lembranças?"

Matsuda não soube o que responder. Não estava claro nele o que o levou a repetir suas visitas, mas não era por dúvidas quanto ao plano divino de Kira.

"Não é isso... Eu apenas queria entender." - Mikami suspirou. As frases disconexas daquele detetive estavam começando a irritá-lo.

"Eu não conheci Yagami Raito. Para mim ele não significa nada." - O olhar de Mikami era duro no rosto do detetive. - "O que você pretende descobrir?"

"Eu..."

Matsuda suspirou. Ele não sabia a resposta, apenas suspeitava. O rapaz nunca havia sido um detetive brilhante...

"O que você quer de mim?"

Os olhos de Mikami eram de um formato bonito, havia um pouco mais de cor em seu rosto. Matsuda murmurou palavras quaisquer enquanto tentava impedir seu corpo de se aproximar.

"Eu queria compreender..." - Os passos o trouxeram para bem próximo do prisioneiro, e Matsuda se ajoelhou ao seu lado, equiparando suas alturas. Mikami era tão inabalável... Se por um lado o rapaz ilustrava seus sentimento com a morte de Raito, - um desespero resignado-, o olhar corajoso do japonês sobrevivera aos anos. - "Eu queria..."

"Provar?"

O detetive prendeu a respiração por um momento que não foi muito longo. Mikami era um rapaz perspicaz, compreendia as intenções por trás de seu beijo. Quando Matsuda inclinou seu rosto para tomar aqueles lábios o primeiro beijo foi a carícia que ele nunca conseguiria de Raito.

O segundo, mais profundo e interessante, foi o beijo de Kira.

Mas em todos os outros foi Mikami quem ele beijou.


	5. Mínimo

**Título: As mortes de Dezembro  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: As mortes de Dezembro não saíam do Jornal. L se empenhava em resolver aquele caso, enquanto Matsuda lutava contra as lembranças suscitadas na figura de Mikami. (NearxGevani/ MatsudaxMikami)**

**Minimo**

Near acompanhava pela TV o resultado da prisão. No microfone, Aizawa respondia que o suspeito havia confessado e que mais uma jovem fora encontrada em seu porão. Ela estava em um estado leve de choque e desidratação. A vítima já estava recebendo cuidados médicos e passaria alguns dias no hospital.

"Muito obrigada, Aizawa."

O detetie desligou o telefone e congelou a imagem do rosto do assassino. Era uma feição comum, familiar a suas fichas. O professor de escultura tinha um passado exemplar, nenhum traço de psicose em 40 anos de vida tranquila. Os visinhos e amigos nunca desconfiaram. Ele tinha dinheiro, uma profissão que o agradava e razoável dose de calor humano. O que fazia uma pessoa como essa cometer uma série de assassinatos?

L não sabia responder a essa pergunta.

Seu trabalho acabava no momento em que aquele prisioneiro estava atrás das grades. Por mais que a justiça tivesse suas falhas, burlá-las não tinha nada a ver com o trabalho de L. Quanto tempo aquele assassino ficaria preso?

15 anos, no mínimo.

E quanto tempo levaria até o próximo caso? Quantos psicóticos adormecidos usariam 'Kira' para se libertar de seus casulos sociais?

Quanto tempo levaria para a mídia esquecer? Para qualquer serial killer bizarro esquecer? Quanto tempo...?

Near não sabia a resposta. O detetive se limitava a observar Matsuda retornar a prisão, visitas freqüentes a Mikami. O albino via Gevanni retornar ao seu lado, no mesmo intuito masoquista do detetive. L não era tolo, ele percebia as feridas que lhe causavam a sua imagem frágil e solitária.

Não era uma resposta, era apenas a compreensão solitária de que outros compartilhavam daquela angústia.

No mínimo, aquela cumplicidade era um conforto.


End file.
